


Mulder Meets the Doctor

by The_BloodyEagle



Category: Doctor Who, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: mulder and scully's first time in the TARDIS, mulder is such a fangirl, the doctor is here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BloodyEagle/pseuds/The_BloodyEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulder Meets the Doctor

“Mulder,” Scully said, eyes wide as she took in the interior of the seemingly little blue box.

 

“Oh my god…” Mulder exclaimed in a hushed whisper, grasping his partner’s arm with excitement. “You’re seeing this too, right?”

 

“This isn’t going to turn out to be like that giant underground fungus hallucination thing, is it?” Scully didn’t ignored Mulder’s question.

 

“Oh! You’ve encountered an Adlucinus before? Really are a nasty species of ground-dwelling carnivorous fungi, aren’t they?” The Doctor screwed up his nose with distaste and Mulder ran over to stare at him.

 

“That’s what it was?”

 

“Oh yeah. Generally they reside in the Plewvir System on Jaquex 5, mostly in marshy habitats. Poor fellow must’ve hitched a ride to Earth somehow,” the Doctor clucked, shaking his head as he fiddled with some switches.

 

“Scully are you hearing this?” Mulder turned back to Scully, who hadn’t moved from her position.

 

“Hearing, yes. Believing… not so much,” she gulped.

 

“You may want to hold onto something. We’re going to be going back soon, people are waiting for us,” the Doctor dashed around the TARDIS’s console, flipping several switches and setting dials.

 

“Where are we going?” Mulder asked, clutching to the railing as the TARDIS lurched into the time vortex with a wheeze.

 

“Not just where; when! 21st century, London, England, 221B Baker Street.” The Doctor frowned. “At least I hope that’s where we end up. Not very good at steering…”


End file.
